It's me, Warampharos
by Warampharos
Summary: Yes, this is my story. I'm a normal Mareep who can transform into a BADASS warampharos. And my friend, called The Motherfucker, is gonna live a romantic adventure. But there are also Nate, Rosa (Rakutsu and Faitsu in manga version) and Hugh(Warning: Clop Clop, lotsa bad words and i don't own pokemon or gain money from this). Follow me on and fanarts are allowed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, (too bad) i don't gain money from this and i'm not an important person. BTW, this is a story narrated by a Mareep, who is the partner of my alternate form, The Motherfucker. Let's begin.

Prologue

Air. Air in my face. Air... and my heart shaking. Eyes and silence of nature. Aspertia's woods were silenced for see my fight. And then... he appears with a powerful kick. Thanks, I dodged the attack.

"Come on, it was only my self-introduce ticket. And this..."assuming the form of a drill "it's my surname. POWERFUL TORNADO"

"ELECTRICAL TORNADO"I exclaimed, trying to respond to my enemy's attack. After an explosion, which i didn't care, we started to fight closer. After lot of teleports, punches and kicks, I felt tired, while my enemy was like affected by a Starman power;he noticed and he trhew me a powerful kick who crashed me in a shore of lake.

Too tired for stand up, he picked up his hammer, preparing for his final attack.

"..."

"..."

" It's all for today. You can return to your base form".

You're probably thinking "What the fuck?". Because it was only training.

I'm Warampharos, or better, I'm Mareep. But I'm not a simple Mareep: I can trasform myself into a stronger version of Ampharos, called, of course Warampharos: muscolous body, head covered by metal, capacity of fly and weapons like Dragon Shocker and Shield of Loyality(due to the Element of Loyality in the shield, represented by a thunder). And the guy who i fought before... that's not an enemy, that's my friend. He's called The Motherfucker.

"So, your surname is The Motherfucker POWERFUL TORNADO?Great, bro" He didn't like the joke, becaming angry:because he never knew his parents, I found him and with my family, I spent the life yet with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The next day, in Aspertia High School (Yes, we go at school. But it's very funny).

"Hey Motherfucker, we have to do our best like everyday"

"Of course. Also today is a day for DESTRUCT SOME ASS..."all of a sudden, he blocked himself. I know why: Faitsu (called Fai) was here. And... you understand. Aww, come on, seriously, you didn't understand?The Motherfucker has a motherfucking crush on Fai.

"Hi, Candy" (She don't like to call my friend The Motherfucker, so she found this dumbass nickname)

Meanwhile, in my friend's mind

WAKE UP,BITCH!SHE CALLED YOU!RESPOND, BULLSHIT!-Ok, ok, I understood

"Hello, Fai. It's a beautiful day also today."

She smiled"For you, even it's the baddest day ever, the sun resplend. What's your secret?"

"Maybe I've lotsa friends"

"Oh yeah, yeah..."Her voice was becaming lower and sadder.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing"

Then they continued to talk. For me, it's not a problem, but i'm worried if he pass the limit; for example, maybe he can forget the training for date with Fai. THAT WOULD FUCK ME.

By the way, I was seeing a little trainer in the middle of six girls.

The Motherfucker went angry:

"GRRR! That son of a bitch"

"What's going wrong, Candy?"Fai asked

"Rak(abbrevation for Rakutsu) is here."

Rak is, how we can call, the playboy of TM(abbrevation of The Motherfucker)'s class: every girls are trying with him and he seduces them. But he didn't have a relationship, so he's just trying with a group of girls called The Six Mane, formed by Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle.

Hugh and TM were so angry:

"He uses girls..."TM muttered closing his teeth

"...for his sexual games"Hugh repiled angrier.

"Aw, Yoshi doesn't like when TM is angry".Oh yeah, sorry, this is Yoshi: he's cute and kindheart, but he loves badass battle, when you risk to lose your penis like nothing.

And, yeah, we formed a team. Our catchprase was so difficult to make it, because everybody wanted to refer to team work, but Yoshi love also food, so it wanted a reference to it.

"One for all"me and TM exclaimed

"and all for DINNER"Yoshi finished, happy for founded the catchprase(That's not my invention, but of a Youtube Pooper called Iamspongetron, or of original Super Mario Show)

(P.S.:I'm italian, that's because the ffc is write with an "easy" english).

"Oh, also you don't like when he get messed"Fai knows the Yoshi and she didn't get surprised.

"Yoshi wants to know if you have a boyfriend"

"No, but i'm trying with Hugh. And it's all right"

But if he finds I was a Team Plasma member...he won't forgive me.

Hovewer, after the lesson, TM was searching for Rak

"Oh, here you are, I challenge you to a battle"

"Not now, I'm finding that sexy bitches of Mane Six"

"You bitch, YOU THINK GIRLS ARE SEX TOYS. NO, MY LITTLE CRAPPY BITCH MADE OF BULLSHIT. I'm gonna own your entire Pokemon party with my dude"pointing at me

"Him?But he's only a FREAKING MAREEP"

"Don't mess with him. He's gonna destroy your Riolu and Dewott...TOGETHER"

...

This is the 1st chapter. Hope you liked and comment or I'm gonna call Mareep(joking)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

And then, in the countyard, the fight against me and Rak's two Pokémon began.

Yoshi said to me

"Good luck, Mareep"

"Yeah, good luck also from me" Fai arrived just in time to see the unusual battle.

Time to became an hero...or a crap. Remember, brain is allI recomended to myself.

The referee of the battle, Komor, our teacher, said

"The battle is 1 vs 2. Your Pokémon can use any tecnique of fight, from Pokémon moves to free fight. Now, let's begin."

"Riolu, Force Palm! Dewott, Razor Shell" Rak ordered as the two Pokémon ran against me, trying to attack.

"Mareep, when Riolu and Dewott are going to attack..."The two Pokemon were very near, screaming their name

"Block Force Palm with your tail and shock Riolu..."I did the order:when Riolu was trying to attack, I suddenly turned myself, in the side of the tail, and then, before the canine Pokemon was performing his move, I shocked him.

"And then, jump to avoid Razor Shell, put yourself behind Dewott and kick him"Just in time: the Razor Shells did only a little injury, allowing me to kick Dewott. Riolu was trying to punch me, but I dodged, letting him to hit Dewott, who responsed to headbutting me. The impact destroyed the shed of the gardener, who I excused and then I returned to attack. Both trainer were giving orders, as we continued to fight and live adrenaline(You can imagine the battle with your imagination): I was in advantage, because the free fight moves I learned were doing their work. Fai and Yoshi were in a transport of joy.

"Mareep. Time to rock: throw them in the sky.."Finally: some awesome action. I did the order: with a kick, I sent them between the clouds

"...punch them with both arms..." I started to do a light-speed sequence of puch to weak both Pokemon, and then I punched very strong: Riolu and Dewott were falling like comet.

"...finally, catch up with the Pokemon and do a ground pound." I literally teleported near them and I assumed the position of the ground pound. I felt like a meteor, which is gonna destroy that pussy comets. As we crashed on the land, there was a dust cloud, which was hiding Riolu and Dewott...defeated. Not deadly, hovewer.

"Both Riolu and Dewott are K.O. The winner is Motherfucker and Mareep"Cheren said.

"Give me five, Marrape." Rak was surprised

"How it can be? My Pokemon...destroyed by a fucking Mareep!"

"That's what you get for messing with my opinion. BEACH!"

"I...I don't give a shit to your victory, because tonight will be a special night."He was like bully.

"And why"TM asked

"Why don't you do your shit, instead of do mine?" Saying this, Rak went at his house.

Fai commented"This guy doesn't convince me"

"Sure there is something about clop in that dirty mind. I'm gonna check out tonight"

"Be careful, Candy"

_Later, that night_

I wanted to see what Rak was thinking to do,so I'm here with TM.

"Shh, he's here"Rak was going to Aspertia overlook.

"Why is he going to Aspertia overlook"TM was wondering why a boy was going to an overlook.

"Maybe... there's someone who is very important for him" I thought and I said.

"Let's go"

_At the Aspertia overlook_

_"_Rarity... Why the fuck is here?"I exclaimed

"Shhh... Rak is here"

We was seeing Rak and Rarity

"Hey, Rak, thanks Celestia you're here"

"How could I miss our special evening"They sitted in a bench, flirting their hands.

Rarity began to speak, shyly"So, how are you in the school?"

"Stressful: homeworks, oral tests... and Hugh an TM who stress me."

"What they say?"Rarity revealed herself worry about this thing

"They say I use girls like sex toys. But that's not real. They only say to diminish my person."Rak said, like a gentleman.

And you know TM react:

"That's good I haven't cursed yet. But I'M IN THE BOUNDARY".

Rarity showed a book, with bedroom eyes.

"So...do you want to read with me Deerling D'oh?"

Rak, red like a tomato and hiding an erection."Of...corse"

_**Warning: Sex time. If you are offended by the next material, skip to the next bold**_** line**

After they extended in the bench, they began to read the book.

I know this book: it narrate the bullshits of a Deerling in drug. I don't know why everybody (TM included) like this Magikarp cum.

By the way, Rarity didn't want to read the book: it was only a coverage.

And when Rak wasn't giving a dick about the world... she kissed him on the lips.

"HOLY SH-"Tm cried

"Shut the fuck up, you want us to catch. Let's see this fucking kiss"

"Pick up the camera". Ah, for get money, we catch dirty photos for a dirty magazine called Pokeboy.

"Come on, do some photos"I said to TM

"Ok. My dear, be the quitest camera in the world."He did wonderful photos.

Returning to the kiss, Rarity, closing her eyes, created a saliva bridge, between her and Rak, who initially was surprised, but he got into the action, closing his eyes too. The milky-skin girl was ruling the kiss: as they get fallen in the floor, she was enjoying the moment up the boy. After a good minute, Rarity stopped suddenly and petrified Rak with a sexy stare. Rak is paralyzed, it can't move.

"Yoshi is here and he's sorry for be late."Yoshi arrived at that time, because he wanted to training alone.

"How did you find ours?"

"Yoshi was having a walk and he saw you"

"Just in time: because Rak is gonna have fun" TM sayed with pleasured and angry-at the same time face.

Rarity was taking off the pants, the t-shirt and the underskirt, using a seductive tone.

"You want my underwear?"

"Of..co.." Rak was too excited for respond.

"I'll take like a yes. But for a condition." as she started to masturbate his penis.

As he cum, she went mad: she get out fastly from her clothes, as Rak enjoyed the bra and the underwear. But she took off Rak's underwear, seeing for her first time his cock. As it was the first time for Rak to get fucked.Y

"Are you ready...Sweetie?" She spoke slowly because of the cum"

"Good thing I found a magic baloon" Rarity began to suck the semen and the cum-covered pingas.

"TASTE LIKE CHOCOLATE!"She continued to suck faster. And faster. And faster. Until she cum and caused another male cum.

"Oh yeah, SUCK IT."

"Not another."-she spoke tired-"It's your turn...now."

"Took off your bra and underwear". She began to undress.

"Yoshi can't see another" And he fled. Yoshi doesn't like naked women. Anyway, her pussy was beautiful, as her breasts: Rak couldn't resist and as he was biting her nipples, he inserted the pray (bird) inside the predator(pussy).

"Ah, so delicious. Come on, faster." Rak followed the order: faster mean more work, but more pleasure.

"Ah yeah, baby."He moaned with saliva at his mouth.

"Awww. YEAAAAAAH" She cummed a pink juice

"Pink semen?" Rak looked surprised. But as he licked, he got like in drugs.

"Deliciuos. Like strawberry" And he started to lick the dirty vagina.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"You lier" Tm commented

_**Sorry, but as here end the sex part, here end the chapter. See you next time. Yahoo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Later the sexy night, we got up very late, because we returned after 1:00 a.m. Yoshi woke up early as usual. But that wasn't a normal morning: as we woke up, I saw a letter.

"A letter?" TM noticed, with a bit of sleep

"It's from Spike of Equestria. Open this shit" I exclaimed.

The letter had a seal, so Spike had to say us an importan thing.

_Dear TM, Mareep and Yoshi,_

_me and Rarity are going to get married. Incredible, huh?_

_The other friends are just invited. Included Celestia and Luna._

_Only you miss. Come tonight to my world at 5:00 p.m._

_See you later._

_Your friend, Spike_

"REALLY?" a random Sparity fan appared.

"Get out. This is not your story" TM kicked out the fan.

(No offense and Sorry if i offended someone).

"This is fantastic. Yoshi loves wedding" Yoshi was very happy for Spike's wedding.

"Yeah...wedding" maybe he was thinking at Fai and him's wedding.

"Just don't think love is a weapon you can use: you have to train, no matter the way you put this"

_After the school_

TM was searching for Fai

"Fai, here you are. Tonight it'll be my friend's wedding. Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh, yea."She had a sad face

"What's up?"

"... Nothing"

"Tell me. I'm your closest friend"

"I don't want to go with your sadness. Tell me what happened or else FORGET TO GO WITH ME"

"...! Ok, I'll speak. Last night I had a pyjama party with Hugh. We watched movies and played videogames"

"Okkkkk- TM said with a bit of jealousy for Hugh- and then?"

"And then... it happened. He wanted to see some of my clothes. I froze, as I said no, his curiosity became higher and if he want to do thing, that'll be. He found my ex-team plasma member uniform and he went mad.

_"It's only a nightmare" he said, incredolous._

_"Sorry, it's... it's."_

_"I don't give a shit. Why did you join a criminal gang like Team Plasma?" _

_"..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because... I thinked Pokemons were suffering with humand, so I joined. I discovered the real intention of his boss, Ghethis, too late. I'm sorry"_

_"You thinked Pokemon are suffering with human? Your ideals are wrong and I. don't. want. . to. far. with. you. BITCH."_

As he slammed the door, I started to cry. The once I loved... SLAM. Buahhhhhhh." TM was covering his jealousy with difficulty, but he did it

"Don't cry. I hate when you cry. Come with me to my house"

_At our house_

TM is a good cook, Fai's luck had choiced for her lunch some pizza slices.

"Here. You'll enjoy this pizza slices"

"*sniff* Thanks, very thanks" Pardon, he's not good, he's AWESOME.

"So that angry bastard left you only for your ideals?

"Yes"

"Do you regret, right?"

"I only wanted Pokemon safety. Maybe humans were the cause of their pain, but yes."

"And now what you think about humans?"

"Some of them love Pokemon, the others use them like items. I understood when an human, Black, with the legendary Reshiram, tried and succesed to convince the king N about this truth"

"This is the most important thing. You have to say this to Hugh"

"It doesn't matter for him, I joined Team Plasma and also if I say I regret, he won't re-become my friend *sigh*"

TM was very tired: nothing was cheering up Fai. He was surrending in sadness, but...

"Friend... He's not a true friend" He assumed a serious tone

"Why?"

"Because... anger can turn into a rough person. Fighting anger is important, but... he lose and he gave up to anger. And a real friend have to win anger. But not only anger: revenge, hate, ecc... are feelings who transform the friendship into a shit."

"And...you... about... my old ideals?"

"... I..."

"... You think like Hugh?"

"...No... I don't care what's your ideals. Good or wrong, they are ideals and I respect all of them. And you understood your error, this is awesome"

Fai was touched by his words "Oh thanks thanks" as she kissed him...on the cheek. TM had no words: it wasn't _that_ kiss, but it was a big pass.

He aroused and...

"Oh, Fai. Thanks Arceus you returned happy" as he looked the clock

"It's 4'o clock. Fine. we'll get ready for the wedding. Mareep, meanwhile we dress up, you'll create the portal for Equestria?"

"Of course"

"I'll go home to prepare myself"

_Meanwhile, at the Giant Ch_asm (now, for a little moment, we'll left Mareep's point wiew)

"Colress, it's set: we captured and succesed controlling the legendary Kyurem"a mysterious man said.

"Yes, Ghethis, now we have to do the phase 2"

"Finding Discord... in Equestria"

_Returning to Mareep mode_

We went though the portal.

TM and Fai became ponies: he was a beige earth pony, with a black belt for cutie mark, while Fai was a white pegasus with a Team Plasma mark-cutie mark(Maybe the base i got from a guy on deviantart: the image is the first digiting sequelshipping mlp): for the mark she felt ashamed. But with them another pegasus stayed, with a penis cutie mark. He was


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

(Very sorry for the late)

"Rak. What the fuck are you doing here?"TM got very angry:me and Yoshi have to stop here for an hammer attack(yes, Tm use an hammer, like Mario and Luigi).

"I don't know. Maybe..."

"YOU FOLLOWED US. ADMIT IT"

"Yes..." in that moment, Rarity came in front of us.

"Darling, it's a pleasure to see you again" she nooded

"Rarity, best wishes for your wedding"

I quietly said "Don't think about wedding with Fai right now, pal: it's not time"

"You're not my mom"

"But your brother, fucking yeah" returning to Rarity

"Anyway, where's the Princess Celestia's Castle?Here will be the wedding, right?"

"Follow me"

When we got to the palace, Spike was waiting for us. He gave a little kiss on the lips on Rarity, excited for the wedding: luckly, they didn't go far, because I would hardly hide my disappointement: I'm happy when a couple is in love, but if it gets too much sweet, I don't enjoy any more; that's why I said Tm to be careful with Fai. After the Mass, it was the rings exchange moment: everybody knew soon it will be the kiss moment. Time for preparing Krookodile tears; Tm and Fai didn't need them: for this sugar things, they get touched by themself; Yoshi felt sick, before the cerimony, that's way he didn't speak, maybe, he'll return home; Rak was very quietly, his dirty mind was planning something of dirty. Five minutes of passionate kiss: Spike pushed his lips into her beautiful pink world, while Rarity became static, enjoying the sacred moment.

After the church, we went to resturant: I liked the dinner, because I'm a fucking sheep and all of the plates were based on grass; Tm, Fai and Rak weren't enjoying the meal; of course, they usually don't have leafs for lunch; as I sayed, Yoshi felt sick so he returned home. It was all good, since It was dance time: latin music started to pump everypony.

"Madmosaille, I want to have a dance with you, s'ill vous plait"

"Oh" blushing and laughing "You're such a gentleman". Everypony was dancing, even me, with Twilight, but only for the reason of becaming new friends: Rak was Fluttershy, seducing her with his sexy stare, making the pegasus impossible to speak. But, I focused my attention on Tm and Fai, who saw very happy togheter

"Fai?"

"Yeah?"

"My real name, do you want to know?"

"Of course"

"Antoine. The only thing I remember it's my name"

"Why?"

"I have to tell you: my real parents are dead. Giovanii, boss of Team Rocket, heard the son of an hero was born and he decided to kill all of us. Luckily, my adoptive family, a group of Mareep, included my special friend, with unbelievable hidden power, saved me and they decided to train me for battles."

"..."

"Strange I'm not crying? Because... my family is with me... everytime. Their souls are protecting me: when I fight, when I study. They're with me!" she was without words, nothing to say

"But" he continued "I miss someone"

"Who?" she yelled after a few moments "M..me?"

"Yes. Do you want to become my special someone? Maybe, one day, we'll got married. But now, do you..." she kissed on the lips before he finished the sentence. She went very deep, taking care of his teeth, using her tongue like a toothbrush and her saliva like a toothpaste. Then Antoine, like waking from a dream, took into the action, using his love tool, in the middle of applauses

_Meanwhile, after I got outside_

Rak was outside, on the terrace. Rainbow Dash approached, assuming a seductive tone

"Hey, there"

"Are you refering to me?"

"Of course. Do you want to..."she didn't finish her sentence, because she kissed him. He got surprised for the first 10 second flat, but then he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. I knew this, because I saw them on the terrace, catching some fresh air and avoiding the kiss scene; I wanted to return the cerimony room, but they went further and I' not so stupid that I miss a sex scene: 15 minutes of blowjobs, pussyjobs, moaning cum and kisses. Unluckly, Fluttershy saw all the scene and she got away, crying. Rak noticed her, calling her too late.

_Closing Mareep's pointwiew_

"Discord" Ghetsis found a method to free the God of Chaos from his rock prison

"How do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to take the ultimate power?"

"Of course"

"Then..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_No Mareep's pointwiew_

Fluttershy cried for only eight hours.

"Why? He likes Rainbow Dash but not me?" bloody eyes were preannouncing bad things

"I'll never forgive for this. NEVER!" her rage muted her body, transforming her into Dragonshy(not my idea, but of Yoshachu, you'll find him on Deviantart, here is the description, a monster hungry of blood.

_Half an hour after the events, returning to Mareep's mode_

We went to bed very late, so I didn't except Dragonshy's attack, after an explosion and lot of screams. I transformed into Warampharos, I woke up Tm and we decided to

"Kick that beast's ass. But doesn't him remind someone?"

"A rampaged Fluttershy?"

"How the hell did you know?"

"Oh well" I sighed "I saw her who saw Rak and Rainbow Dash having sex. Then maybe she felt madness in her heart which transformed her"

Tm perfomed a plan

"I'll see if Rak likes Fluttershy. If yes, there's some hope. I'll try to conince Rak to kiss Fluttershy. You distract her. DON'T KILL... I repeat...DON'T KILL HER"

"Why I have to kill a good pony who became mad only for love. By the way, I heard some bad dragons had paralyzing saliva"

"I'll call Twilight for some vaccine or antidote"

"That dragon will be A BIG CAKE". As I flew up, Dragonshy snarled at me, then she charged, damaging herself by hurting with my Dramon Shocker

"Ha. Want another electroshock? I think not" Her horns and her wings glowed of a blue fire. Thanks to my Shield of Loyality, the attack does nothing.

"Tm. Here you are! Where is Rak?"

"Here" his face was sad, maybe he regreted something

"About the kiss, you don't have to see it"

"Ok" I grounded Dragonshy with a powerful kick.

"Now...KISS" I didn't see the kiss, of course, but I imagined it like sloppy, romantic and long. Thanks to the love action, Dragonshy calmed and returned Fluttershy.

"What happened, my love?" Fai worried about his new boyfriend, because she woke up and she didn't find him in the bed.

"I just resolved a...LOVE PROBLEM"

"This is not your biggest problem" a mysterious and creepy voice said.

"I swear, it wasn't my stomach" I said

"That was me...Kyurem"

"K-kyurem of the legends?"Fai said, turning pale

"I got the complete form thanks to Discord, the God of Discord"

"Show yourself and battle us"Tm said angry

"Yeah, we'll show what happen when you mess with us"I continued the menace

"Hmpf. Look forward you"

At the hill in front of there was a herd of dragons, but not casuals dragons: a herd of Reshiram, Zekrom, Normal, Black and White Kyurem.

"Oh shoot"we said

"We have to counter the legendary herd"

"No"I reply"we have to be defeated"

"Surrending?"Tm said with a taunting voice

"Of course not"

"I'll call Twilight and friends. Call the mayors of Canterlot, Ponyville and Cloudsdale. MOVE ON"

"GOT IT"

I flied the faster I could(use The Trap is Set and other Gates to infinity music, this fits perfectly), but when all the population of the three cities was ready, the herd stopped enough to stay at a security distance: they're not stupid, they're waiting for our attack.

_After a few moments_

"Ok everybody, we have to face very strong beasts"

"GASP..."everybody screamed

"Stay calm and listen me. Me and a group of ponies, Tm, Twilight, AJ, RD, Pinkie and Spike will attack the herd. Fluttershy and Rak will command you on an important action: we have some bombs. Earth ponies and unicorns will fire with the catapult the bombs, pegasus will launch from the high skies. Point where the herd might separated for not being hitted. Fai will give cure potion. You can do this, right?"

Everybody I mentioned before said

"RIGHTTTTT"

Tm said

"Can we go? RD wants to kick some dragon butt"

"It's all ready?

.Yes*

.No"

"There we go. Ok, everypony... the new motto(Yoshi will approve)"

"Devil may cry" I started

"WE DON'T"They finished

"CHARGEEEEEEEE"

Explosions disperded the herd, like I thought.

Althuogh, Fusion Flares and Fusion Thunders countered some bombs and because of the execute of this moves together, targets like RD were in peril: thanks to her speed, the moves were dodged and(I don't know where she learned that moves) some Reshirams, Zekroms and Kyurems had to resist(uselessly) her invisible punches, spins punches and headbutts(like Tm's level, famous here for his Steel break-headbutts); she said, satisfied

"You don't have even a scrap of my beautiful...SWAG";

Spike was riding Rarity and used his favourite gun, a MK47, stroking like a baws Black and White Kyurems' heads; thanks, Rarity was watching behind: a White Kyurem was using Ice Burn as she dodged!

"Spikey, there are too many enemies" Rarity was very exhasut for all the runs she have to do

"I have an idea, we'll use your magic"

"I believe in you, my love" her horn started to glow; Spike, carefully, shoot a lot hits

"Now, launch them"

As she launched the bullets, lot of enemies died for the stroke

"Oh Spikey, I love you and your strategies. Oh, and your sweetieness"

"No problem, my lady";

Appeljack was in trouble: the enemy were a lot and only her powerful kicks can defeat the dragons. But, when a Reshiram was going to shoot her, he got shoot...by Applebloom and her friends.

"Y'all gerls. It's so dangerous here alone"

"We're not alone, AJ"

"Applebloom, behind you..." BAM!The Zekrom and Kyurem got shooted by Granny Smith and Big Mac

"Remember, when an Apple member is in trouble... all the family will go with it"

"Eeyup"

"Ah, ya guys" as AJ weren't even alone: she were with her family, the CMC and with lot of dead dragons;

"Pinkie, distract them"Twilight said

And then Pinkie said

"Fairies are better than dragons"she pulled her face, making dragons very angry and ROARly. Twilight got this occasion to stroke with Fairy-type beams, killing them(I don't want to offend Dragon-type fans and Fairy haters. Sorry for offenses).

Twilight started joking"Do you think really?"

"Some faggots said this to me, but I don't believe in faggots"

"Oh, well, continue making fun of dragons"

"Yes, sir";

Fluttershy was screaming now more than even

"CHARGE THE BOMBS, EVERYBODY!SHIT. If you don't mind, uh..."

Rak and Fai calmed her

"Fluttershy, we know it's a battle, but more calm may help everybody";

Tm and me got very simple:

"Warampharos, charge your Zeus Force"

"Got it" as Tm formed a tornado spinning with his hammer: the dragons got sucked in and recevied the hammer- speed light hits, kicks and especially headbutts...or better HEADSHOTS.

"ZEUS FORCE" thanks to the extra charge, the electric sphere was very big. I launched at the remained dragons. Strange, huh? We defeated a herd of legendaries Pokemons.

"But who sayed that thing?" Tm thought about the voice

"It's not a prablem"AJ sayed

"NOW IT'S"a flash didn't let me keep my eye open, then I saw

"Kyurem. I knew it" he left a very big roar. But

"...he got his original form..."I exclaimed:Kyurem's normal head, Black Kyurem's arms, one black and one white, feets and tail, which produces green nuclear energy thanks some tubes in his icy shoulders and black crow wings

"Dusk form, if I got it."Tm remained very calm.

"Indeed"

"Now who the hell is..."

"GHETSIS? IN PONY FORM? YOU EVOCATED THIS MONSTER?"

Ghetsis laughed, joking of us"Well, I caught Kyurem. And I studied some legends about the God of Chaos, Discord"

"DISCORD?"Twilight screamed for surprise"So this mean..."

"I freed him, yeah, and we accorded to a thing: killing you, Tm, the hero who block all domination world planes, and dominating Pokeworld and Equestria for..."

"What?"Tm asked

"FUSING HIM WITH KYUREM. HA. YOU'RE SCREWED, BECAUSE YOU HAVE IN FRONT OF YOU THE ORIGINAL DRAGON"

"I didn't think wrong"he said

(The encounter Kingdom Hearts 2 music. It's playing time)

"Girls. This guy is too dangerous for you. Go away"

"No, Tm. We'll fight togheter and we'll defeat him"

"Hey girls"Fluttershy flied for meeting us"I'M GONNA KICK HIS DRAGON BUTT TOO"

(starts battle)

"Ha. Try to hit me. GROAARRRRRR"

(Dusk Perfect Kyurem's Nuclear Daze Ability activated)

"Girls. We can't hit with physical moves" as Ghetsis tried to make our battle more difficult, shooting laser beam from his cane. The sky became darker than before(ah, I didn't say: death battles aren't with sunny days)

My tactical abilities were very useful during this two battles

"Fluttershy, you'll distract Ghetsis. Twilight, you'll hit Kyurem with magic, AJ, you'll protect Twilight. I'll help hitting him, with the protection of Tm."

"Great, now I'm a bodyguard"Tm sarcastly said

"Shut up and protect me";

Fluttershy went to attack Ghetsis: she covered his face

"What the..."the crazy man lost the control of his flying platform

"You're going to HATE ME" and she doubleslapped him in his face, making Ghetsis a big crash on the ground and unable yet to shoot us.

"Perfect. Ghetsis is unable to fight" I said, happy for the good thing

"GAIA FORCE"I shoot a big fire sphere, succesly. Kyurem was trying to hit us with moves like Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Fusion Flare, Fusion Thunder, Freeze Shock and Ice Burn. Man, that attacks were very hurting. After some Twilight's magics and other special attacks, Kyurem's Nuclear Daze was gone.

"Great. Now I feel very tired of using magic"Twilight did her best, she was very tired. And Kyurem laughed a bit: that dragon was planning a bad thing. But now, AJ, RD and Tm got into the action: Applejack with her kicks, RD with her Sonic Rainboom and Tm with his Hammer Tornado, rotating kick and punches(like SMBZ, i'm not the creator). As Kyurem sae very weaked by the hits, he had still enough power for fighting.

"How it can be? Our attackers are powerful" after a lot of hits, everybody was tired, even me.

"Mwhahahaha. Do you want to know the secret of my full strentgh? I'm absorbing your energy"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. And now...I won't have mercy with nopony of you. Even you, Ghetsis"

"WHAT?"

"STHAP ABUSING THE WHAT. I'M A GOD AND NOPONY AND NOPONY CAN CONTROL ME"his claws became like Reshiram and Zekrom's heads, combining the Fusion Flare and the Fusion Thunder shooted by the heads. Me, Twilight, Ghetsis and the others were launched on Ponyville. Tm was going to attack, but uselessly, because Kyurem started a Usain-Volt speed claw punches combo, then a powerful kick sent him on the sky and a powerful Dragon Tail maked him a hard impact on the ground.

"I'm...fucked"Tm though and fainted.

"This can't be"I said, very surprised. Kyurem was about to unleash another attack

"Very well: I won. The son of the hero is going to surrender the life" his claws began another time the Dragon heads, but this time, he created a green ball, combining with the two and blowing very intensly

"Don't move a muscle" pressing on his plot for stucking him"and prepare to taste my Nuclear Death"

The hit was ready

"Antoine"Fai screamed

"Have fun, Tm. Or better now, Antoine". POW! Yoshi sent a powerful kick, distracting Kyurem and nullyfing the attack

"YOSHI. Your fever is gone"I was very happy Yoshi saved Antoine(tell me what name is better, but for now I'll call Antoine).

"Yoshi cured from his fever thanks to his semen"

"Wait what?Semen?"

"It's so energetic"

"DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER OH THAT SEMEN?"

"Oh well, Yoshi brought a little bottle" I picked it and I brought the semen on Antoine's mouth. The atmosphere became more ansious: Antoine, for a few moments, didn't move, but then...

HE GOES OVER 9000 POWER. AND GOT FLYGON WINGS AND TAIL. AND MORE SWAG.

"AW MAN, I FEEL INVICIBLE."Antoine screamed

"NOT THIS TIME, MOTHERFUCKER"as Kyurem re-used Nuclear Death, countered by an hammer jam. Antoines' hammer got Flygon head and overpowers: Kyurem got hitted by its attack. Now he was weakened, and Antoine didn't feel tired, maybe his Super Sayan aura allowed him to protect from Kyurem's absorbing energy power. And then he charged his super secret tecnique: Dragon Hammer Jam. Kyurem was too pwned to attack, so Antoine...you know

"DRAGON..."

"...HAMMER..."

"JAM..."

"IKKKEEEEEE"everybody says: the hammer blowed as Antoine hitted Kyurem.

"No: my original power. Pwned by a kid. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Kyurem splitted with Discord, just both of them muted in stones

"Nobody mess with me and my awesomeness. NOBODY"he said his victory sentence

"You did it, boss(he's NOT my boss, only joking)" I yelled him

"Yoshi is happy you did it" Yoshi was...well, simply happy.

Everybody was happy: Ghetsis was gonna return with us to our world, Kyurem and Discord are gonna became museum pieces.

"Hey, Antoine"I asked

"Yeah?Call me, maybe, Tm"

"Ok, do you feel someone is looking at us?You know like we're a Fanfiction's protagonists?"

"Don't say bullshits"and then"Hey everybody, TIME FOR PARTY"

"YEAHHHH"as he kissed Fai passionately

(So, The End, critique and comments. And tell me if you want adventures like this)


End file.
